1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a capacitive finger navigation device with hybrid mode and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional desktop computers or notebook computers need to be operated in cooperation with various computer peripheral devices which are served as the interactive interface between the user and the computer system. For example, a user may input information through a keyboard or control a cursor motion through a mouse device. As the conventional computer system has a large size and is generally operated in a state of being putted at a fixed location, peripheral devices having a large size are acceptable to the user.
However, as the computer system is developed toward the trend of compactness and miniaturization, e.g. portable devices all belonging to the electronic device employing a computer system, the computer peripheral devices also need to be improved accompanying with the change of the computer system. The conventional peripheral devices having a large size such as the keyboard and the desktop mouse are no longer suitable for next-generation portable devices.